Cant hold me down
by Xx0AnImEfReAK0xX
Summary: what happens when you mix teens emotiond songs beer and sesshomaru in the mix find out when you read and i do own alira i made her up but i dont own the songs or inuyasha


cant hold me down

I do not own inuyasha or any of the songs i use in the story

but i do own the girl "Alira"

'UGH WHY CANT I GO TO THE GOD DAM CONCERT WITH THEM' because alira you will drink you will come home at 3:30 and you will be wasted and your 16 years old and you will be punished if you go'I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO OR THINK IM GOING AND THATS the bratty teenager ran upstairs and in her room and changed in to a pair of jeans and a white tank top and slipped out the door into her car before she left she called all her friend and said she was coming and then sped of in her black porsh and went to her boy friends house his name was naraku he was a half demon and alira was a dog demon but they worked it out but when she walked in and saw the shock of her life he was on the pull out couch having sex with a girl she walked in and said OH HELL FUCKING NO and grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her outside and beat her up then naraku came out and grabbed alira and punched her and dragged her inside by her hair and took her inside and beat her just the sesshomaru her best friend came in and nearly killed naraku and took alira to there favoriot club insted of the concert were they had a couple of drinks (they were good friend with the bartender)and after awile she was drunk and had most likley screwed someone in a bathroom stall and decided to take her problems out at the karioke stage were she sung the song bartender

8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home

All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone

Saying come on, it ain't worth the pain

Do what you gotta do to forget his name

Now there's only one thing left for me to do

Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots

Check the mirror one last time

And Kiss the past goodbye

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender

Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor

Spin me round and let 'em buy a couple more

But before it goes too far

I'll let him down easy

'Cause tonight it's all about

Dancing with my girls to the DJ

Put that song on replay

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender

then sesshomaru and alira decided that they loved each other and then alira sung the song by leeann rymes

i need you

I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason

You're my only truth

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

You're the hope that moves me

To courage again

You're the love that rescues me

When the cold winds, rage

And it's so amazing

'cause that's just how you are

And I can't turn back now

'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

after they were done at the club they both headed back to sesshomarus place were they were both totally wasted and before sesshomaru could say anything she kissed him before she knew it she was upstairs in sesshomarus bedroom and she had tore sesshomarus shirt off and took hers off sesshomaru too off what he had on she just sat there looking at how big he was and took it all in her mouth and he quickley got hard he starded licking her clit and loud moans escaped her mouth he slowly pushed in and out of he dripping wet vagina and went faster and faster until he was making her scream in pleasure once she came she was still fully drunk she being the smart ass she was texted naraku and said yea ya know the guy who beat you u today we just did somthing me and you never did

hope you liked it this was my first inuyasha fanfiction im new at this i never relized how hard it was


End file.
